Episode 7261 (13th August 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Megan reminds Jai that he has a supplier meeting later that afternoon. Kirin throws away his A-level results, convinced that he's failed. Brenda receives a call to say Bob is in hospital. Rachel is hopeful as Sam informs of his chat with Megan and her hint that Jai will soon be going to prison himself. Lawrence sends Robert away on company business, hoping his absence will encourage Chrissie to return home. Harriet and Brenda visit Bob in hospital. He lies to Brenda that he tripped on the stairs. Lee contacts Jai who is surprised to discover that he's made a delivery for him. Vanessa begins clearing out Carly's stuff and is shocked as Leyla breaks the news that she will be moving out shortly too. Alone, Bob tells Harriet that Ged was responsible for his 'accident'. Megan secretly begins hiding the cocaine around the factory before calling the police. Harriet promises Bob she'll come up with something as he's told he can return to prison. Bernice feels sorry for Lawrence as the villagers gossip about his family. Megan is confused when Jai returns to the factory and sends everyone on an early lunch. He gets Megan on her own and confronts her over finding cocaine in his car and the discovery of the delivery from Lee. Megan admits that she planted the drugs on him and confesses that she knows about his affair with Leyla along with his plans to ditch her after making sure she couldn't get any access to his money. Belle finds Kirin's results and tells him that he got 3 As. He is amazed but asks her not to tell Rakesh. She's smitten as he tells her that she can work for him as soon as he figures out what he is going to do. Jai realises that Megan has been working with Rachel as she reveals that she found out what was going on from the hidden camera in Archie's teddy. She warns him that the drugs in his car are just some of many hidden around the place and that the police are on their way. Jai retaliates by saying that when the police arrive he'll tell them that he was set up by her as a way of getting revenge for his affair, noting that the CCTV will back him up. Lawrence tells Bernice that not only is he receiving a frosty reception from the villagers but the business reputation is taking a blow too. Bernice offers to cook for him and Lachlan. Jai tells Megan that the evidence against her will make it certain that she goes to prison. Megan responds that he won't let that happen before adding that she's pregnant. Harriet tells Ashley that Bob was attacked by Ged and worries about finding a way to help him. Jai is momentarily stunned but accuses Megan of lying to avoid going to prison. As the police arrive outside, Megan warns him it's a gamble he'll have to take, otherwise he could be responsible for sending his unborn child to prison. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Lee - Karl Haynes (voice only; uncredited) *Doctor - Mark Brent *Police Officer - Jay Sutherland Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Grounds *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office, car park *Home Farm - Office *Hotten General - Corridors and ward *Unknown road Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes